Losing a Father
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: When he died, the whole world felt it. He left behind a family, friends, children. But no one would forget the hero.


**Warning: Sadness and some OOCness ahoy! (I just said 'ahoy.' What's wrong with me?) Anyway, I was trying to make this as sad as possible. Thanks and try to enjoy **_**Losing a Father**_**.**

* * *

><p>Losing a Father<p>

When he died, the whole world felt it.

All conversation stopped in that instant. No one smiled or laughed. Even the infants hushed in unknown mourning. For that single, solitary moment, everyone knew that something horrible had happened.

But no one knew what.

No one, not even the other countries, knew what happened. No one that is, except for his children. They knew what happened to their father. They knew very well what had happened. After all, they had witnessed it.

* * *

><p>It had started as just another random family trip. America had ushered all of his children into the bus they had to use due to the sheer number of kids there were. Once everyone was accounted for, America started the engine and away they went.<p>

The usual squabbles occurred –Texas and Ohio were arguing about something unimportant, California and Florida were debating over who's oranges were better while Georgia was trying to convince them that peaches were better, West Virginia was attempting to flirt with one of his sisters only to be rejected –but America just grinned as he sped down the road. He loved his children, even if they drove him insane.

When the family finally reached their destination, which just so happened to be an amusement park, America stood up and addressed his fifty-one children.

"Okay, we're not going to cause any mayhem or destruction like last time," he grinned.

"Aw, but that's no fun!" Wyoming laughed, earning him a joking glare from his father.

"I know kiddo, but we can't get banned from here. Now, stick in your groups and meet back here at five. And most importantly, have fun!"

With that, everyone took off.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after everyone had had their fill of cotton candy and corn dogs, Ferris Wheels and roller coasters, the family grouped together near the front gates. By five, only one group was missing: Michigan, Alaska, and Hawaii.<p>

"Where are they?!" America muttered frantically, pacing back and forth. Normally he was carefree and easygoing, but when it came to his kids he was a bit over protective.

"What if they got lost or kidnapped?" Louisiana asked nervously.

"Louise, I'm sure they're gonna be okay," America assured her before he realized what she had done. Reverse psychology, how smart of her. After thirty or so seconds, Michigan, Alaska, and Hawaii strode over, each clutching a huge bag of popcorn.

"Sorry we're late," Michigan apologized. "Laski wanted popcorn."

"Nummy popcorn!" he laughed, shoving a fistful of the salty snack into his mouth. Everyone laughed, and Tex playfully hit his dad with his shoulder.

"Yep," he said sarcastically. "They're definitely lost. Yer really stupid, dumbass."

America laughed at the mild insult –well, mild for Tex anyway –as he herded his kids back to the bus. Just as he was making sure they were all there, he noticed a young kid outside, calling for his mommy. So, since he was the hero and all, America jumped out and started hurrying after the kid. He was just trying to help.

He didn't see the huge truck barreling down the road toward him.

He didn't hear his own children yelling "WATCH OUT!"

And he certainly didn't notice the child making it to safety.

All America really noticed in those few moments was pain before everything went dark.

"DAD!" the states cried out, rushing off the bus. They hurried to their father's side, sobbing and begging him to wake up. The driver of the truck frantically called 911, trying to explain what happened.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, the states were all curled up in the waiting room at the nearest hospital. A few of the younger ones had already cried themselves to sleep, but the older siblings were still awake.<p>

"What's gonna happen to him?" Tennessee wondered aloud. "I mean, he can't die, can he?"

"I don't know," Rhode Island muttered. "I don't think so."

"We just need to keep on hoping and praying that he'll make it," Geo reassured her siblings. "That's all we can do."

A few seconds later, a doctor came out into the waiting room with a somber expression on his face.

"Who is the family of Alfred Jones?" he questioned. The states that were still awake nodded or called out soft 'we are's, surprising the doctor. He hadn't expected so many people in his waiting room.

"We're adopted," New Mexico explained for what felt the thousandth time in the states' lives.

"Oh. Well, I've got some good news and some bad news," the doctor explained. "Which would you like first?"

"Good news," the northern states decided for their siblings.

"Well, your father has stabilized," he told them.

"What's the bad news?" New York asked softly. It was one of the few times her siblings had ever heard her sound so quiet.

The doctor sighed at the teen's question. "He's in a coma, and he might not wake up. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"Yes," Pennsylvania said. Technically, they did have someone they could go stay with, but the President might not take too kindly to fifty-one houseguests. And their governors were either working or too busy to take care of them. But they could survive on their own. They were their father's children, and they could take care of themselves.

"Wha do you mean, Daddy might not wake up?" Alaska yawned, having just woken up to hear the doctor. "Just shake 'im awake, like he does when Hi won' get up."

The doctor sighed sadly at the small child. He had no idea what was going on, did he? "We'll try that," he smiled sadly. "But it might not work."

"It'll work!" Laski protested. "Daddy has to wake up! Who's gonna take me to see Pappy?"

Some of the older states started tearing up at their little brother's question. New York scooped him up into her arms and cuddled him.

"Dad will get better," she promised. "He'll be able to take you to see Ivan soon."

The doctor left the saddened siblings, and Laski fell back asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Six a.m. came much too early for the states. They knew that their dad had a world meeting later that day and they had to figure out what to do about it. The only thing they could think of was to hide the truth from the other countries and send one of the states in his place.<p>

"I do it!" Hawaii volunteered happily.

"No Hi," Virginia sighed. "Only one of the Original Thirteen can."

"Ohhh. Den Massy!"

Massachusetts sighed. "I can't; I'll get into a fight with that tax bastard."

"Pen should do it," Cal suggested. "He's mature enough and he has enough family there."

"I'll do it," Pen decided. "Now let's go home. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>At home, the Original Thirteen were deciding on what Pen was going to tell the countries at the meeting. Eventually it came down between a broken leg and a cold.<p>

"I think he should tell them Dad broke his leg," Ginny suggested. "It's close enough to the truth."

"No, that wouldn't work," Rhody explained. "The last time Dad broke a bone, he still went to the meeting, remember?"

"I remember that," Mass recalled. "He refused all help even thought we could tell that he needed it. There's no way they'd buy the broken leg thing. Go with the cold."

"I agree," Pen stated. "I'll tell them he had a cold and we made him stay home. Now I've gotta go. The meeting starts soon."

"Good luck," his siblings chorused. They were sure he was going to need it.

* * *

><p>The meeting had started three minutes ago and America was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where is he?" Russia wondered aloud.

"I don't know," England mused.

Literally seconds after he said that, the door opened. Everyone turned their heads, expecting to see America rushing in, talking about how he was the hero and he was never late, but the annoying country wasn't the one walking through the door.

"Pennsylvania? Vhat are you doing here?" Germany asked.

"Dad has a cold and we made him stay home," Pen said. His voice was flat, almost too much so. It was obvious to the countries that something was going on that they didn't know. But they knew that asking the state wouldn't gain them any answers, so they just continued the meeting as normally as possible.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and America was still in the hospital. The doctors were worried that he might flat line at any time, but they weren't going to tell the children that. Eventually they let them go in a few at a time to see their father.<p>

"Dad?" Maine said softly as she walked in with some of her siblings. "Dad? Wake up."

"Yeah," Mass chimed in quietly. "Come on, you promised we would go to a Red Sox game next weekend."

Seconds ticked by in silence, broken only by the constant beeping of the heart monitor. But then a weak voice spoke, startling the siblings.

"Hey kids," America whispered. Maine, Mass, Vermont, and New Hampshire froze at the sound of their father's voice.

"Daddy?" Shire asked, barely noticing what she called him. She hadn't called anyone 'Daddy' since she was a colony.

"Hey," America repeated. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a truck," Vermont explained.

America closed his eyes in concentration. He vaguely remembered the sound of a horn honking and someone telling him to watch out. Then it all went black.

"Right," he said, opening his eyes to look at the four. "So, how is everyone?"

"We're all fine," Maine said. "Pen went to the meeting for you and took notes so you can get caught up."

"He told everyone you had a cold," Mass added.

"Good," America stated. "Heroes can't be weak, you know."

"Right," Shire agreed.

The family chatted for a bit before a doctor came in and told the kids they needed to leave so they could run some tests. Just as they were walking out, America called out to one of his kids.

"Hey, Anthony? We're still gonna go to that game, alright?"

Mass smiled. "Right," he agreed.

* * *

><p>A few days passed as America sat in the hospital, Pen went to the meetings, and Ginny took care of her younger siblings. But after two days, America slipped back into a coma. The doctors knew it was only a matter of time before he died, but they didn't tell the children that. They had to have hope. It was all they had left.<p>

Mass was sent to the next meeting instead of Pen. The bay state knew his brother needed a break from the tea bastard and the other countries, so he offered to go. Pen was thankful that he didn't have to deal with all of the annoying countries.

While he was at the meeting, the doctors were trying to figure out how to tell the fifty children that their father wasn't going to wake up. How do you explain that when some of the kids are under the age of ten?

While they were deciding what to do, the heart monitor in America's hospital room started beeping wildly. The nurses rushed in, followed closely by the doctors. They swarmed the bed, trying to save the man's life. As the beeping frantically rose to a level that almost scared the doctors –they had never heard a pulse that high –they knew they might not be able to save him.

Time seemed to stop when the beeping did.

The single, solitary note of the monitor froze the doctors in their tracks. This death was sadder than any of the others they had ever experienced. This man had had fifty one children who had looked up to him.

One of the doctors looked at the clock, seeing the scene around him reflected in the glass.

"Alfred F. Jones, time of death –12:23 p.m."

* * *

><p>Mass had just stood up to protest something one of the other countries had said when the door was flung open. Everyone's attention was drawn over to where fifty states were standing, all in different stages of crying. Without a word, the bay state rushed over and asked North Carolina what happened. The answer wasn't good.<p>

"D-Dad flat lined," she stuttered. "M-Mass, he's gone."

Mass didn't comprehend Carol's words at first, but when he did, he was frozen. His dad was . . . gone? No! He couldn't be gone! He was supposed to get better! He was supposed to take Mass to the Sox game next week! He promised . . .

Someone handed him a tissue, even though he hadn't known he was crying. Seeing their brother cry sent a few who had only been sniffling into outright sobs. They swarmed each other, huddling together for comfort. The countries were concerned. The states only really got along in times of great peace or tragedy. Judging by the tears, this wasn't for peace.

Germany was the first to venture over to the group. He tapped on Pen's shoulder, grabbing the northern state's attention. Suddenly, Pen latched onto his father, consequences be damned. Germany was startled. Pen wasn't the touchy-feely sort of teen, so why was he suddenly acting like this?

"Pennsylvania? Vhat is the matter?" Germany asked as gently as he could, though it wasn't that gentle, to be honest.

Pen looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "D-Dad flat lined. He's dead."

"What?!" several of the countries exclaimed. America was dead? The states had said that he only had a cold! That wouldn't have killed him, would it? As one, the countries swarmed the states, finding their children and pulling them into a hug. Poor Pen was smothered by four different people.

Mass would have fought off England if the situation had been any different, but this one time he didn't argue. He just mumbled "Tax bastard" under his breath before allowing himself to be pulled into a hug.

Tex would've fought off his other parent, Mexico, too, but instead he just let her hug him. She smothered all of her children –Cal, New Mex, and Arizona, just to name a few –but knew that Tex had to be really upset if he was letting her hug him.

Those who saw the Italian brothers and their daughter were a bit amused. Jersey's makeup was running onto the person she was leaning on, who just so happened to be Romano.

"Cazzo," he swore, seeing the black soupy mess staining his shirt.

"St-stai zitto," Jersey sniffled. "Sh-shut up."

As the states were comforted by their parents, there was one thought in the back of all the countries' minds. What would happen now?

* * *

><p>After countless time spent comforting the states and the countries who had known America the best, Italy asked the question all were thinking but none wanted to voice.<p>

"Who will be America now?"

The countries look at each other. No one wanted to take America's place, but they knew someone had to. But before anyone could say anything, Ginny stood up.

"I will," she announced, voice still choked with tears.

Pen got to his feet as well. "I will."

Laski and Hi stood up. "I wiwl," they said together.

And so it went, through all of the states. Even little D.C. got up and said his piece. The countries looked at one another. This was unprecedented. There were only a few instances of more than one personification per country, and then it was only two or three. But the states were determined to have their way.

"Alright," Germany allowed. "You vill all be the new America."

Some papers were drawn up and questions were asked, and eventually it was decided that Ginny would take care of the younger states, Nya would take care of the economy, and Pen would go to the meetings. But even as they were accepted, the states knew that they'd never really be able to take their dad's place. They would be sure never to let anyone forget him.

No one could ever forget the hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hold up, just in case *hands people tissues* Better? Okay, so this might not have been as sad as I'd hoped, but maybe it wasn't a fail? Gosh, this took forever to write! I've been working on this for two weeks! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~C**


End file.
